Gela Temporem
by Mrs. Tara Yuy Maxwell
Summary: Young Severus Snape was blackmailed into having sex. The result? Pregnancy. He decides to freeze his pregnancy until a safer time. An accident in class foils his plans... mpreg


**Title:** Gela Temporem

**Author:** Mrs. Tara Yuy Maxwell

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Beta:** Jueru2003

**Pairings:** Currently none. Depending on the fans there may be yaoi/slash later

**Warnings:** Possible Yaoi/Slash; M-preg (male pregnancy); rape/blackmail; foul language;

**Disclaimer:** Hmm, HP-FFJKR …Translation? Harry Potter minus my Fanfiction equals property of J.K. Rowling…BUT, I do own the fanfic!

**Summery:** Severus Snape was blackmailed into having sex with Andrew Barnaby (a Slytherin) in his youth. The result? Pregnancy. Unable to bear the thought of killing his child, Severus decided instead to freeze the pregnancy until a time that he deemed safer to raise him child. MANY years passed. Then one day there's an accident in potions class that somehow unfroze the pregnancy. How will Severus and his child survive with Voldemort, who's already suspicious of treason, noticing odd behavior from him? And what's with the mysterious murders that have been happening recently?

* * *

**Gela Temporem**

**By Mrs. Tara Yuy Maxwell**

**Prologue**

"So what's it gonna be, Snivellus?" Andrew Barnaby, (**AN:** Yes, I made him up for the sake of the story) a fellow Slytherin, drawled snidely with a malicious grin.

Severus glared at him, his mind frantically trying to come up with some sort of solution to the current situation he was in. Unfortunately his mind only drew blanks. "How do I know your not going to tell the Headmaster afterwards?"

"You're just going to have to trust me," the seventh year responded cockily, his smirk getting wider by the minute. "You CAN always say no…but then I might bump into the Headmaster and I might accidentally blurt out that you have illegal Dark Art books in your room. After that I might show him the picture I took of you reading them and you know he WILL expel you."

This was something he couldn't let happen as he had no living relatives or home to go back to. On a slightly more positive outlook, his parents had left him their inheritance... but it wasn't much. There was just enough to keep him clothed and supplied with all of the necessary school supplies.

How had he gotten into this situation again? Oh right, earlier when he had been so caught up in reading one of the afore mentioned books that he'd only just noticed that someone else was in the room when the flash of a camera caught his attention. Of course Severus had immediately tried to grab it but Barnaby had used a spell he had not yet learned to transport it somewhere else. It goes without saying that he immediately made copies of it.

Sighing in defeat (not something he did often), Severus forced back the revolted feeling he was receiving from the pit of his stomach as he forced back the fiery tears that pricked his eyes. "You win, Barnaby, but remember this well, I'll get you back. Now hurry up and do it already."

Grinning in triumph, Barnaby started over to Severus. It wasn't that he liked or had a crush on Snape that he wanted to 'fuck him.' No, it was simply that he took pleasure in harming Snape and at the moment he was in desperate need for a good lay. The girls had been unusually cold to him recently.

Reaching Severus, he literally tore his clothes off as his impatient body could wait no more. Thankfully it was well after hours and they had arranged to meet at the Astronomy Tower so neither of them would get caught.

Pushing the unresponsive Slytherin to the ground, Barnaby straddled Severus' hips and took little time to unzip and unbutton himself.

Severus winced in pain at Barnaby's sudden advance in him. Grunting and panting in a way that distinctly reminded Severus of a pig, Barnaby furiously tried to reach completion. He had to admit that although it was not entirely painful it was not completely comfortable either.

After a while of laying limp and gazing at the balcony blankly, Severus found himself absently wondering if it would ever end. Luckily for him, moments after this thought crossed his mind Barnaby reached his climax and let out a squeal so piercing that Severus actually believed he might have gone deaf.

When Severus was absolutely certain that he had not lost his hearing he realized with dawning disgust that the other boy had collapsed on him. Ew. He pushed the now exhausted Slytherin off of him and tiredly sat up. He couldn't help but cringe when he applied pressure to his ripped muscles.

Standing up, Severus weakly gathered up his shredded clothing and dignity while he used the spare scraps the clean himself of Barnaby's seed which was leaking down the side of his leg. He felt repulsed by what had happened and had the explicable urge to take a shower and rub his skin raw.

Slowly, he pulled on the remains of his clothing and turned to leave the now snoring Barnaby. Just as he was about to step out the door, he conveniently remembered a contract spell he had read about in one of his dark arts book.

Pulling out his wand he muttered the needed incantation of the charm (about deals) and smirked. There. Now there was no possible way for Barnaby to communicate with someone else about his books, including giving someone else pictures. With this in mind, Severus went directly to the fifth year Slytherin bathrooms where he proceeded to shower for several hours.

Almost three months later found Severus in quite a predicament. It was four twenty four in the morning and he was worshipping porcelain god... again. He had woken bleary-eyed, disoriented, and decidedly nauseous; somehow he had managed to find a toilet without staining the floor - for which he was thankful. After all, this was the seventh incident in the last three days! These conditions had started a little more than two months ago...

He was beginning to think he had the Wizard Flu... but some of the symptoms just didn't add up. For example, a week earlier he had noticed the decidedly prominent bulge of his stomach and his sudden sensitivity in his nipples. The merest brush of cloth against the tender buds were enough to give him fits; it was utterly unbearable.

With one last dry heave he sluggishly picked himself off of the ground and decided to see a medi-witch about this on his next Hogsmeade visit. After all, there was no way he would visit the medi-witch from Hogwarts unless it was absolutely necessary, it would seem like an invasion of privacy to him otherwise. Fortunately, the next day was indeed a Hogsmede weekend.

A thirty-five year old man by the name of Barnesworth stepped back into the familar room of the doctors office with a medi-witch on his heels. He had wavy blonde hair, sharp green eyes and a lean muscled body. While he was not ugly he was not exactly what you would call handsome either. In fact, he was gifted with the looks of an average man... something that Severus would have considered a blessing had he been born with them. He was easily able to blend in with the crowd with such a disguise... he was not so ugly or handsome that he attracted the undesirable attention of onlookers. However, despite the fact that he looked nothing like he usually did he still kept his Snape-like domineer.

"Well, Mr. Barnesworth, I have the results from your examination," the pretty brunette told him in an annoying cheerful attitude.

There was a few moments of silence before Severus lost his patience and snapped at her, "Well! What disease do I carry?"

"On no Mr. Barnesworth you don't have a disease!" she giggled in a shrill voice, "You're pregnant! Congratulations!"

Severus jaw dropped, this was obviously not what he had expected. "Wh-what!"

"Your pregnant!" The medi-witch squealed to him in a way that distinctly reminded him of a pig. She gave him another irritating smile, "Congratulations!"

"Merlin's balls..." Severus cursed to himself as he stumbled backwards into a chair that was conveniently placed behind him.

The brunette clucked her tongue disapprovingly at his language and gave him a stern look.

Severus walked back to Hogwarts in a daze. Dare he believe it? Was he truely pregnant? It didn't seem possible and yet, the more he thought about it, the more sense it seemed to make.

What was he going to do? He'd already decided that there was no way he'd willingly abort the fetus, oh no, it wouldn't seem right after the way he'd always yearned for a family. However, he couldn't keep the small life that was growing inside of him either. He was still in school and there was no way he would have enough money to support both himself and his child.

And then there was the matter concerning the father's identity as well. There just had to be a proper solution somewhere...somewhere. Struck with a sudden inspiration, he hurried to the library to research as much as he could on his condition. It was just after dark when he was beginning to lose all hope when he stumbled across just the spell he had been searching for. It was located inside a book entitled, "The Art of Ancient and Forbidden Magic" By Edward Knotting.

The spell he found inside would solve the situation for the time-being. Excited, he began to eagerly read a few passages of the text to himself.

_Gela Temporem_

_This incantation roughly translates to "I command to freeze time" and the spell does exactly so. When cast upon the young fetus within the host's body, the enchantment freezes the time of growth on the child. Until a time the host deems it safe to unfreeze the offspring and start their family, the fetus seems to simply sleep inside the host, alive but not progressing._

_During the time of sleep the child is protected by an impenatrable shield that will allow no harm to come to the fetus. The only way to destroy the fetus is to kill the host. Although the child feigns sleep it actually begins to develope a bond between itself and it's host. Not much is known about this bond except the longer the spell is kept the deeper the bond becomes._

_The host's body will permanently keep the state and development that it is in as it receives the spell. From time to time the host will experience abnormal moodiness, dizziness, and nausea from hormonal imbalances as the body struggles to adjust itself. Once the enchantment is removed there is no possible way to put it back on the same fetus again._

_The last known wizards to use this spell were..._

For Severus, such a spell sounded like a dream come true. Nervous as he was, he apprehensively retrieved his wand to prepare himself to cast the spell.

Absentmindedly, he tenderly stroked his stomach and pointed his wand at the area in which his precious burden resided with shaking fingers.

Taking a deep breath and saying a little prayer, he murmured the desired incantation in a oddly quivering voice. A ball of golden light welled up at the tip of his wand and surged inside of him. There was an immediate flow of warmth that shot through his body, it formed around his stomach and caused such intense agony to rip through his body that within moments he had fallen to the ground unconcious.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm still in the experimental stage of this fic... I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue it... and yet... I dunno. I tend to lose my motivation for my fics quickly...so!I need people to review and tell me what they think before I can decide and be sure. When you review I need at least some of you to tell me a few things! The future of this fic depends on it! Here is what I need to know:

1) Should I continue this fic?

2) Should there be yaoi? If so, what pairing?

3) Tell me your honest opinion about the fic. Give me the good AND the bad but in a nice way. (**for** **example:** _Is the plot stupid? Should there be more details? Should there be more thoughts? etc..._)This will help me to improve my fic!

I also want to thank my beta, Jueru2003. She came and applied for the job just as I was about to give up on this fic. If it were not for her I wouldn't even be posting it!

**IMPORTANT:** I'm warningall of you flamers out there right now: **NO FLAMES!** I want _honest_ critism, not some bullshit about how Snape sucks and should die... or how male-pregnancy is gross and that I should go to hell for even thinking about it... or even that yaoi is wrong and that I will yet again go to hell for writing it. Cause you know what? Heaven didn't want me and Hell was afraid of me! _:laughs:_ Yes, I _have_ recieved these kinds of reviews before and they are NOT pleasant! Oh and just so you all know: **ALL FLAMES WILL TO FUEL MY STOVE OF VENGENCE! **So there really is no point to giving them to me because no matter what you say, you can't stop me from writing yaoi, m-preg, or about Snape. So nyah! _:sticks out tongue:_


End file.
